


Wicked Game Preview

by wearewolves10



Series: Wicked Game [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Football | Soccer, catradora, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearewolves10/pseuds/wearewolves10
Summary: Preview- One moment in time from three different points of view. Set in the middle of a college and professional soccer AU also known as Wicked Game. TW: Alcohol
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Wicked Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664386
Kudos: 10





	Wicked Game Preview

**Author's Note:**

> ((There are optional song suggestions based on the music I listened to while writing. Enjoy!))

Catra:

((Song to listen to for fun: “Hurt” by Nine Inch Nails.))

I hate how much I want her. As if every second I’m without her is like a second of burning alive. I hate it. And yet, I can’t bring myself to tell her how I fucking feel. The simplest sentences:

“Adora, I love you. Please come back to me.”

Yeah that sounds stupid. But it really is what I want to say…

It’s no use. Even if I did say that, she would just tell me again that she can’t come back. That she needs to do this- to build a career, to find herself. Bullshit. The only thing I’ve ever fucking wanted is her and me, being together. Just the two of us. When I’m with her, I feel like I can do anything. Like the world is at my fingertips even while I’m sitting in my shitty car in this shitty city I’ll never be able to leave because life doesn’t work that way. All this would be bearable if we were just together. Why can’t SHE feel this way unless she’s on a damn soccer field? I mean, I get what it’s like to feel inspired, god knows I do, but, even that doesn’t beat the feeling I get when I’m with her… Maybe it’s just the alcohol talking… I’m so fucking angry at her. Even the metric shit-ton of rum we drank together can’t douse that flame. Lucky I brought a fifth with me for the trip home.

What the? Scorpia is knocking on the car window. Right, I drove to her apartment. I hope she has the booze I asked for. I’m not going to let this buzz wear off. I need more. More so I don’t have to remember anything. To remember all the damn promises Adora broke…

Scorpia:

((Song to listen to for fun: “Graveyard” by Halsey.))

She’s drunk again. I hate when she gets like this. It was fighting with Adora that did this to her, I just know it. Every time Catra drives to Chapel Hill to talk to her, she gets drunk afterward. Or, more drunk. It scares me to think that she drove all the way from Chapel Hill to Charlotte in the state that she’s in. It’s a miracle that she didn’t get pulled over, or worse... I don’t know what it is exactly that Catra and Adora fight about, but, it probably involves Adora coming back to Charlotte and building a life here again. With Catra…

Adora:

((Song to listen to for fun: “All Time Low” by Jon Bellion.))

Once again, I wake up, sick to my stomach, and Catra’s gone…Oh god… I can’t believe I kissed Catra last night. I can’t believe I had so much to drink. And with practice later today too! I’ve already missed 2 classes. Better make it 4 if my stomach keeps feeling the way it does.

What is going on right now? With Catra? With everything else in this screwed-up situation? Coach Light Hope says that I have to focus on my career right now, but, how can I do that when Catra keeps coming back like this? When I’m with her, I feel like everything but me and her disappears; which, isn’t a bad thing. It’s the same type of feeling I get when I walk onto a field. Like everything I’ve ever wanted is at my fingertips. That I’ll be able to make sure that everything is ok. Because, if it’s for soccer, or for Catra, I can do anything. I love her so much.

But…no. That’s not what I have to focus on right now. I need to focus on winning this week’s match. That’s the only way I’m going to fix anything here. For me, for my friends, even for Catra. Maybe I do need to let go, like Coach said to... But, with everything that's happened, how can I? We got drunk together in my dorm room, I stupidly kissed her, and she slapped me and told me not to do that to her again. That’s all I remember from last night. Why did she put so much emphasis on ‘again?’ There’s something about that that’s bothering me but I don’t know what it is. And I don’t know what Catra wants. And she’ll never tell me. Just like she said she’d never come with me. To Chapel Hill. To Raleigh. What does she want? What do I want? How can I fix this? What do I do?


End file.
